


Safe Place

by Novachester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novachester/pseuds/Novachester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Benny is Dean and Castiel's anchor, preventing them from ever hurting themselves or each other, and they are very, very grateful for it.</p>
<p>this was meant to be a quick PWP ficlet to welcome Rae to her new blog, but quickly grew into a deancasbenny porn monster.</p>
<p>oh well. enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Place

Between the three of them, they all recognize Benny as the leader, the center bar in their pendulum balance scale to keep them grounded and even. For all of the damage Dean and Castiel have done to each other, Benny exists as a safe place between them, bearing no bias and no judgment. So long as he has control, neither of them have to worry about carrying that kind of responsibility on already burden-laden shoulders.

Benny can see it in them now, the relief of having all that weight taken away. They’re both so good at heart, eager to listen and to please. Benny’s not quite sure how he got so damn lucky, but he’s not about to start looking a gift horse in the mouth. Not when he’s got three fingers buried deep in each of his boys, kneeling between them as they cling to each other, on their sides and exchanging open wet kisses between uneven breaths.

“Christ, put on such a show, the two of you. Make some noise for me, darlin’,” Benny coos, twisting and crooking his fingers. He gets it right with Dean almost right away, pushing his fingers in deep and scissoring them, earning a gasp and a broken moan. Cas likes it a little roughe, keeps his cool right up until Benny pulls his fingers right out to the tips and _slams_ them back in, startling a jagged breath out of him that ends on a keen.

Music to Benny’s ears, it’s a chorus of pleasure from the two people most important to him.

Castiel’s hands are everywhere, roaming over Dean’s body, down his back. He traces feather light touches where Dean’s hole is stretched around Benny’s fingers, prompting a full-body shudder to quake through Dean’s body. “You want more, baby?” Benny asks Dean, and Castiel easily follows that lead, teasing the tip of his finger in alongside Benny’s.

“Ah, ah, steady there, bluebird,” Benny says, twisting his fingers in a way that makes Castiel cry out, and he keeps him off balance by pumping his fingers steadily in and out, his rhythm erratic. “You hold him open for me,” he says, and Castiel complies, palm splaying on Dean’s cheek and pulling, exposing Dean properly for Benny. “You too, Dean. Wanna see you both.”

Dean follows suit, hand sliding around Castiel’s back, down to where Benny’s fingers are fucking him loose and he holds Castiel spread open, the two of them clutching to each other as the thrusts of Benny’s fingers become harder, faster. “Yeah, that’s it. You boys look so good. Always so good for me,” he praises. The two of them whimper practically in unison, trying their best not to drown out the sounds into each others mouths. Not when Benny loves hearing them so much.

Benny bites his lip, gaze sliding from one hand to the other, watching the way his fingers are swallowed up beautifully, his boys eager to take everything he offers them. He can’t even remember how long he’s been doing this, the slick slide so easy in their warm, wet holes. 

“Please,” Dean says at length, rocking back on Benny’s fingers. He and Cas are close enough that the wet heads of their cocks occasionally slide together, pulling strangled moans from their throats, a horrible tease of friction that’s not nearly enough to take away from the pressure building in them. “Please, Benny, please. Wanna come. Wanna come so bad.”

Castiel moans out his agreement, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, hips jerking sporadically as Benny tortures his prostate with agonizing accuracy.

Benny smiles, wishes he could be everywhere at once, petting and fingering and fucking and kissing his boys at the same time, but he supposes he can manage the patience for one after another. “I know, sweetheart, I know. Been so good. Ask me real nice, boys, both of you.” 

The response is immediate, Castiel drawing away from his hiding place to catch Benny’s eyes, his own watery and glazed over with pleasure. “Please,” Cas breathes, the strain in his voice matching Dean’s as they both begin to echo the words, gasping and pleading, shoving down on Benny’s fingers hard enough that Benny feels it all the way up his shoulders.

“Can’t take it anymore, Benny, too good,” Dean practically sobs, a plea Benny could never deny, nor would he want to. He leans down to press a kiss to Dean’s hip and then another to Castiel’s, nipping just a little before he pulls away.

“Alright, boys. Go on, do it. Come for me,” he urges, and the reaction is like the breaking of a dam. Benny has to adjust his stance as the two of them _really_ start to move, broken cries escaping them as they fuck themselves in earnest down on Benny’s fingers, holding desperately onto each other as the pressure builds between their writhing bodies.

Dean is the first to snap, lips parted on a silent scream as he comes, cock spurting over Castiel’s stomach and cock, which just about drives Castiel out of his fucking mind. With the way Benny’s fingers are slamming into him and the wet splash of come on his dick, his orgasm is practically yanked out of him along with a shout that’s probably heard throughout the bunker, his entire body stilling as he empties himself in kind over Dean, himself and the bed.

Benny slows his pace as the two come down from their orgasms, his lips curved into a very, very pleased smile. They’re still shuddering and clenching around his fingers, which he’s brought to a stop, leaving them buried in deep as he leans back down to drop more kisses on their hips and thighs, soft and loving.

Castiel and Dean reach for him at the same time, Castiel’s fingers petting through his hair while Dean cups Benny’s jaw, thumb caressing over the line of his cheek. Benny turns to press a kiss into Dean’s palm, manages to drop one on Castiel’s hand as well as he pulls away. “Perfect,” he tells them, voice heavy with the sincerity of it, with his love for them. They both offer him lazy smiles, and he doesn’t miss the respective twinges of disappointment from them when he slides his fingers free.

Neither Dean nor Castiel stay down for long, though. Dean rises up first, turning himself onto his hands and knees so he can crawl to Benny, resting a hand on his chest as he kisses him, gentle and slack. Benny cups the back of his neck, closing his eyes as he leans into the kiss humming contentedly into Dean’s mouth.

The bed dips, and Benny knows that means Cas is moving, but he doesn’t know where to until the first shock of a tongue on his cock makes him suck in a quick breath as he parts from Dean. Castiel glances up at Benny before he gives another lick, all the way from root to tip. Benny lifts a hand to card through Castiel’s hair before takes tight hold of the strands, guiding Cas down properly, pleased by the way Cas opens up so easily for him, lips stretching wide around the fat head of his dick.

Not to be out done, Dean ducks his head down, kissing playfully at where Castiel’s lips are wrapped around Benny’s cock before he dips down further, cupping Benny’s balls while he sucks and kisses at the base of his shaft.

“Insatiable,” Benny accuses them as he pets through both of their hair, chuckling. Cas hums around his cock in a way that should be downright illegal, throat fluttering around the head of Benny’s cock. Castiel’s ridiculously good at this, at opening himself up and allowing Benny to fill him all the way. Benny takes advantage, steadily pressing Castiel down until Dean has to pull away, one hand still massaging Benny’s sack while Cas breathes as best he can, throat and mouth full with Benny’s length.

Benny lets out a long, low groan, content to hold Cas down on his cock, rolling his hips in tiny fractions. It quickly becomes too much, though, and Benny can feel Cas struggling to breathe, can hear his heart begin to race. He wonders if Castiel’s vision is blurred as he finally lets him up off his cock, watching the way he gasps air deep into his lungs, blue eyes watery and wide, cheeks flushed prettily.

Dean can’t seem to contain himself at the sight, swooping in to steal a kiss, greedily licking the taste of Benny out of Castiel’s mouth. “My turn,” he says as he pulls away from Castiel, hands going to Benny’s chest as he hooks a leg over, straddling him and pushing him down flat onto the bed. Benny goes down without resistance, hands settling on Dean’s hips.

Dean doesn’t waste any time, grasps Benny’s cock and lifts himself up so that he can sink down onto it, drawing a long moan from both Benny and Castiel, who slides in behind Dean. Bracing his hands down on Benny’s chest, Dean gets to work, rolling his hips in slow waves that are designed to take Benny completely apart, knees tightly bracketing Benny’s thighs as Dean steadily begins to bounce himself on Benny’s cock, moaning like he wasn’t the one who came not five minutes ago.

Castiel is more than glad to lend a hand or two, cupping Dean’s ass and helping to lift him and pull him down, squeezing the flesh between his fingers as he drops quick kisses down Dean’s back, a delicate dance as Dean works himself on Benny’s dick. As he gets lower, he slides one hand up along Dean’s back and presses, easing Dean down until his chest is pressed up against Benny’s. “Cas,” Dean moans, glancing over his shoulder, but his only response is a soft _shhh_ as Castiel positions himself, spreading Dean wide so he can watch Benny’s cock fucking in and out of him.

Benny adjusts his legs, allows Castiel space to hunker down between them, and plants his feet firmly on the bed, gets himself some leverage and thrusts up _hard,_ jarring a satisfying cry out of Dean. It’s the only one he gets before he feels one of Castiel’s hands soothe along his inner thigh, and he’s not sure what’s going on until he feels it, Castiel’s tongue gliding up along the underside of his cock and right to Dean’s rim, circling where it and Benny’s cock meet. 

The two of them moan in unison, stilling to enjoy the intricate shapes Castiel draws with the tip of his tongue. It takes Castiel squeezing Dean’s ass and pushing before Dean gets the idea and begins to rock up and down again, shuddering at the press of a tongue to his stretched hole as Benny fills him all the way up. They work out a rhythm between the three of them, Castiel holding Dean’s ass, sucking Benny’s balls into his mouth as Dean rides him, occasionally slipping up to lap at Benny’s cock and Dean’s hole.

Benny is babbling nonsense now, breathing out praises like, “Good boys, always so good for me, so good on my cock. Perfect. Wanna fill you up, keep you full.”

Dean reciprocates, panting out “yeah, yeah, want it, want it Benny, fucking come in me. Give Cas a real mess to clean up.”

That’s what finally puts Benny over the edge, what has him gasping and stilling, cock pumping Dean with a load of hot come that leaks down around his cock. Castiel eagerly licks it up, makes Benny groan and shudder as he sucks it off his cock and laps up around Dean’s hole.

They stay like that for a few minutes, Dean comfortably splayed over top of Benny while Castiel cleans the come from his fucked out hole, kneading his ass like the proverbial cat who got the milk. When he’s finished, he lays a final kiss to Benny’s cock and Dean’s rim before he pulls away, lips smacking lightly as he licks them, crawling up to flop down next to Benny, cuddling in against him. He even gives a contented purr-like sound when Benny slides an arm underneath him, pulling him close.

Eventually, Dean manages to lift himself off of Benny, shuddering as Benny’s cock slides out. He full-on collapses on Benny’s other side, hooking a leg over Benny’s and nuzzling in at his chest. His hand slides over Benny’s, searching a moment before he finds Castiel’s, interlocking their fingers.

Between the two of them, Benny is trapped. Luckily, he doesn’t think there could possibly be a better place in this world (or any other) for him.

“Love you,” Dean slurs to both of them, eyes closed. He smiles crookedly when Benny presses a kiss to his forehead, and even though Cas is probably completely asleep by now, Benny gives him a kiss as well.

“I love the two of you.”

Castiel offers a completely indistinguishable little noise and the three of them fall sleep like that; sweaty, sticky and the happiest they could ever have hoped to be.


End file.
